The Scorpion
by ForeverACharmedOne
Summary: Count Vladislaus Dracula is not the King of the Vampires, nor the Son of the Devil, but so much worse.


**I have always loved this song, and I thought that it described Dracula in some ways. Thus, the idea for this was born. I hope you enjoy it. This my first time at trying a Van Helsing fic!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the movie that is pure genius called Van Helsing. Even sadder, I don't own Dracula...**

**I also don't own the song The Scorpion by Megadeth. I suggest that you look it up on youtube or something because it's an awesome song!**

**Rated T for a reason! There are some suggestive themes. If you don't like it, don't read! You have been warned.**

* * *

**The Scorpion**

**By Megadeth**

_

* * *

_

_My life is everything, that feeds my thirst that causes sin _

He, Count Vladislaus Draguila, cared for one thing, himself. Survival of the fittest, as it were. And he, as the King of Vampires, was the fittest of them all. He fed on blood, and spread his sin far across Transylvania. He thrived upon it._  
_

_My wants are all I care  
No shame and guilt, there's nothing there  
_

His brides were nothing but whiny, needy nuisances. And mortals were no different. They were weak. T hey served no purpose to him except to be his slaves.

_Look deep into my face  
I sell deceit without a trace_

Look him in the eyes, if you dared! To do so would be to seal your fate. You would then be at his mercy. He lied and manipulated you to his will, whatever he desired from you, he received._  
_

_Fear not what I can do  
Unless you want it done to you, oh-ohhh!_

Everyone feared him, even his brides. It was tiresome, how pathetic they all were. And yet, he entranced all, enemy included. But he could charm you into wanting him, wanting to please him.

He whispered to his naïve prey, assuring them not to fear, he would not harm them. Once their purpose was fulfilled though, he had no more need to pretend to care for them.

_Then I treat you like a dog as I shoot my venom in  
You pretend you didn't know that I am a scorpion, oh_

Dracula would hiss, bite, and claw at his worthless opponent. They in turn would whimper, scream and beg for him to stop. They cried for mercy, claiming that they did him no wrong, and did he not have a heart?

The progeny had been one of his greatest plans for Evil to rule the earth. Once that and all other plans before that had failed, he immediately began another plot to tip the scale of Good and Evil. That's all he was. A mercenary of the Devil.

_And I dream, to be left alone  
With the sadness, the madness of my own  
_

His inner demons were his and his alone. No other could understand the painful suffering he withstood when the Devil chose to control him.

_Look deep into my soul  
It's black as coal like a bullet hole  
_

My soul, once a thing of light, has been darkened by his deeds. There was nothing there but his malicious history that was centuries old, and worsened by the day.

_Fear not, get off your knees  
There's no defense you'll do what I please, oh-oh!  
_

Do not fear him! He was inevitable. Mortals and Immortals alike wasted their precious breath by fearing him. He would do as he liked with them anyway.

He did as he pleased, and caused more and more fear as he went. He fed, spread his evil name, and plotted. That was his night.

_My hopes, to steal away  
All that you love, I'll soon betray  
_

His dreams, to see his progeny live forever, to rule over all mortals, had all been dashed by Warriors of God. But not for long, for those that they love would suffer the price. Then those who had angered him would live to suffer all of their lives.

_Look deep into my past  
The pain is unsurpassed  
_

Research his life, uncover its mysteries. He had stood strong against many sorrows in life, and death. In life, his torture from those despicable Turks, and in death, his burdens from his Master.

_I'm not a lowly scorpion_

I am no mere Immortal, do not degrade your intelligence by thinking so._  
_

_I'm so much worse_

I have more power than most Immortals can even dream of. But I have a past not like most. It is filled with devastation, torture, suffering, hardship, and horror. I am no longer who I was.

_I'm the fall of man!_

* * *

**Tell me what you think:)**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


End file.
